Un Abrazo
by Kmy42
Summary: Zerith.- Después de tanto tiempo, el encuentro tan esperado sucede en el momento más oportuno. ¡Primera historia que publico en FFVII, que nervio xD!


**¡Hola!**

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni los mundos ni el trama son arte mío; son del gran Square - Enix. La historia, y la parte pequeña que agrego, es parte de mi imaginación.

Dato: Es un one - shot, además las letras en cursiva son pensamientos. La pareja es ZackxAerith.

¡Ah, y disfruten mi primera historia de FFVII publicada aquí!

* * *

**Un Abrazo**

Aerith abre sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que percibe es que está flotando en la nada, tal vez. Siente que, en un principio, tan solo se había desmayado ya que el lugar era el mismo en el que había estado antes: en el Altar de los Antiguos. Pero ve a Cloud con alguien en brazos y a Sephiroth. Es extraño porque ninguno se fija en ella, y eso que está bastante cerca de ambos, pero al acercarse más se da cuenta que esa persona en brazos del rubio es…

_"Soy yo"_, comenta en voz baja. Era muy poco probable que ella estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, por lo que la respuesta llegó rápidamente. Acaba de morir a causa de Sephiroth. No le asusta el no poder vivir, nunca le tuvo miedo a la astuta muerte; pero algo logró que sintiera una oleada de miedo. Era Cloud, que tiritaba al decir:

- ¡Esto no puede ser real! … Cállate. El círculo natural y tu estúpido plan no tienen importancia. Aerith se fue. No podrá hablar nunca más, no podrá reírse, llorar o estar enojada… - Ella ve como Cloud acerca su cabeza a su cuerpo ya inmóvil. Nunca había visto así al ex - SOLDADO… Nunca se había esperado esa ola de sentimientos de parte de él, aunque ella lo quería y hasta se había confundido con los sentimientos de amiga o novia. Es que Cloud prefiere dejarse todo dentro y lograr el alejamiento con el resto. Pero esto demuestra que siempre hay sorpresas en la gente que menos te esperas, ¿no?

- ¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros… qué se supone que haremos nosotros? ¿Qué hay acerca de mi dolor? Mis dedos están tiritando, mi boca está seca, ¡mis ojos están lagrimeando! - Continúo el chico, aún apoyado en su cuerpo.

_"Oh, Cloud…"_ pensó la Cetra desesperada por su dolor… Decidida, se empezó a dirigir hasta él, pero una especie de viento de colores brillantes empezó a rodear sus pies; era el flujo de la vida que deseaba llevarla al nuevo lugar que le correspondía estar. Poco a poco el flujo de la vida fue rodeando el cuerpo de la cetra, pero aún así Aerith quería ayudar a su amigo. Intentó luchar para que le diera una señal a su amigo que estaba bien y que no sufriera, pero en vano. Así sólo empezó a captar algunas palabras de Cloud o Sephiroth y cada vez la vista era bloqueada por el Flujo… hasta que todo se puso negro.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Poco a poco Aerith abrió sus ojos. Se sentó y notó que estaba en una tierra joven, llena de naturaleza. Se incorporó y notó una pequeña flor en su mano. Así descubrió que estaba en un campo de flores, y el más grande que había visto en todo el momento en que estuvo viva. Las flores eran hermosas y, curiosamente, eran las mismas que estaban en la Iglesia y que ella cuidó muy bien hasta su… muerte.

Que pesar sintió la chica con esa palabra. Si no había sentido miedo en un principio era porque tal vez la reacción de Cloud y el que ella misma mirara su propio cuerpo, sin vida, le afectaran más. Ahora enfrentaba la dura realidad. Tampoco sabía que hacer; lo normal, como cetra, era llegar a la Tierra Prometida, pero… ¿y si ese lugar era Tierra Prometida? Recordaba algunas cosas, como que en esa maravillosa tierra la felicidad es gloriosa. Y sin saber donde estaba ya se sentía cómoda con ese campo rodeado de tanta vida…

Decidió quedarse sentada y mirar al Sol. Siempre había deseado hacer eso en vida: estar rodeada de una naturaleza pura, en un planeta donde la vida no fuera difícil de llevar a cabo, con una vida llena de plena libertad y sin ser buscada, con una persona que la apoyaría y nunca la dejaría…

De la nada, un suspiro soltó.

Su corazón y mente cayeron de nuevo en ese hombre que logró tantas lágrimas derramadas, tantas cartas que al parecer nunca llegaron, que era su primer amor y a pesar de la lucha de poder borrarlo de su conciente nunca logró ganar.

Zack.

Cada vez que estaba relajada o cuando estaba desprevenida, su subconsciente la llevaba a su recuerdo. Era doloroso pensar en él, que a pesar de todo la haya dejado por una mujer más linda que ella o porque no pudo decirle en cara que no la quiso nunca. Todos esos recuerdos, cuando ella lo consoló en los malos momentos y disfrutaba de su compañía; y la promesa de que un día iría por ella, para verlo de nuevo y poder disfrutar de él esa mirada de "color del cielo".

Y a pesar de que pasaron los años, nunca logró olvidarlo. Ese lazo rosa comprado para que adornara su pelo ha estado junto a ella por siempre y lo conservaba secretamente para que un día, paseando en Midgar, él la reconociera y hablara con ella. Nunca estuvo ese reconocimiento porque nunca apareció alguien; incluso la promesa que se vestiría de color rosa la cumplió para que, el día en que lo viera, se diera cuenta que aunque no quisiera, Aerith todavía pensaba en él.

Hasta había otra persona que lograba hacerla feliz y que se preocupaba de ella: Cloud. Era alarmante la semejanza entre Zack y él, pero poco a poco Cloud empezó a llenar el espacio que había dejado Zack en su corazón; pero era muy complicado. Cada momento donde lograba sentir algo por Cloud, Zack aparecía y no podía dominarse. Nunca pudo olvidarse de él.

Una lágrima se asomó de los ojos de la cetra para resbalar por su rostro. Hay heridas que no sanan, ésta es una.

Así, sumida en sus pensamientos pasó el sol hasta que empezó a esconderse.

Pero, de pronto, Aerith se paró rápidamente. Había alguien alrededor; estaba segura. Unos pasos se oían cada vez más fuertes. Empezó a mirar hacia todas la direcciones en busca de esa persona o criatura, pero por todos lados habían flores. Se llevó las manos con sus dedos entrelazados al pecho, insegura de lo que podría pasar.

Una figura destacaba entre las flores. Era bastante fácil deducir que era un hombre. Era más alto que Aerith y tenia el cabello largo con un color negro azabache. Era de contextura fuerte y tenía un cuerpo muy bien entrenado. Pero en lo que la chica se fijó enseguida fueron en sus ojos: eran de un azul tan profundo que te perderían en ellos pero con esa marca de los SOLDADO. Mientras él caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante, la ojiverde quedó paralizada. Es imposible que Zack esté aquí, ¡imposible! _"Tal vez no esté muerta y este soñando con él de nuevo",_ pensó como una manera de justificar su presencia en el campo. Pero de la boca del chico, como una posible telepatía, surgieron las siguientes palabras:

- No es un sueño. Es la muerte - dijo resignado. Había parado de caminar y estaban a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. La voz de Zack era tal cual como ella la recordaba; no le quitó la vista de encima. No sabía que decir o que hacer, fueron minutos los que pasaron sin que ninguno cruzara palabras.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? - fue el pequeño tartamudeo de Aerith. El ojiazul la miró mientras contestaba.

- Se que se ve complicado, pero me gustaría… -

- ¿Qué te pasó, Zack? -

El aludido se congeló. No fue la pregunta, si no el tono de ella. No estaba enojada, si no más bien todo lo contrario: era un tono de completa tristeza y dolor. Inconscientemente, Zack levantó una de sus manos y la cerró en el aire. Aerith lloraba, donde lo intentaba disimular con sus mechones de cabello. Era complicado explicar el porqué ella sufrió tanto por él y hasta entendía que pudiera reaccionar de manera enojada, pero era un vacío profundo oírla y verla así. El ex - SOLDADO tomó aire para explicarle:

- Yo… tan solo lo siento. Nunca pude cumplir la promesa. Morí por intentar cumplirla - agregó. Aerith levantó su cabeza de golpe al oír la palabra "promesa". Los rastros de lágrimas siguen vivos en las mejillas de ella. _¿Nunca había olvidado la promesa? -_ Nunca quise herirte, yo no quería morir. Además, contaba que cierto rubio te mandara un saludo de parte mía cuando te viera - Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia el cielo.

- ¿Hablas de… Cloud? -

- Sí… el estaba conmigo cuando morí. Por eso… -

- … él tiene tu espada. Cuando la vi quedé petrificada. Me acordé de ti y yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Hasta lo conocí de la misma manera que a ti, ¿no te acuerdas? -

- Claro, nunca lo olvidé - comentó, mientras su pelo se movía gracias al compás del viento sin cambiar su postura.

Quedaron así un rato, Aerith observándolo como si no lo creyera. Ella no se atrevía a decir nada; solo lloraba en silencio. El continúo hablando; ese Zack era más maduro que el anterior, incluso estaba más serio. Por el contrario, no podía haber otra escena que ambos hayan vivido así.

- Nunca me alejé de ti. Estaba contigo en espíritu y no soportaba verte sufriendo por mi causa. Quería que buscaras a otro, que no lloraras, que vivieras de nuevo… por eso, cuando conociste a Cloud creo que lo estabas logrando. Por eso yo…-

- No digas más - eso terminó con la frase del chico. Aunque su voz fue suave, no logró tranquilizarlo. - Yo nunca entendí porqué te fuiste y pensé tantas cosas… tantos años pasaron… - bajó más su cabeza.

- Tantos… sin que supieras lo que de verdad pasaba -

- Y nunca lo logré…- Zack bajó su cabeza y la miró. Ya no estaba ahí, venía corriendo hacia él con la rapidez que podían sus piernas. Al llegar, le dio un abrazo fuerte y con mucha dulzura. Sus delicados dedos se entrelazaron unos con otros para que lo tuviera prisionero. El ex - SOLDADO rodeó el cuerpo de Aerith con sus fuertes brazos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en la de ella.

Fue como si hubieran renacido; el calor y esa extraña sensación de felicidad regresaban a sus cuerpos, tal como hace años atrás. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, compartiendo ese momento. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, pero con el abrazo intentaban comunicarse todo y perdonarse todo; las palabras, una vez más, están de sobra.

Se separaron un poco, pero sin soltar sus cinturas.

- ¿Qué no pudiste lograr? - preguntó Zack.

- Olvidarte, ¿no crees? - Sus ojos verdes resplandecían, ver esa mirada era vida de nuevo para él.

- Bueno, es imposible olvidarme; al fin y al cabo no soy normal - agregó. Aerith rió y afirmó con su cabeza. Y por primera vez, un beso unió todos los lazos ya armados, pero no confirmados.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Comentarios:**

¡Qué nervio! Es mi primera historia publicada aquí y obvio que de ZackxAerith; me encantan la química que tienen y claramente no estoy de acuerdo con el final que tuvieron :( La historia la tardé en desarrollar como en una semana llena de inspiración más una canción del soundtrack del Crisis Core llamada "The Burdened" (el violín con el piano me emocionaron mucho).

Luego vendrán más parejas, me gustaría una de CloudxTifa, pero la historia todavía no la he armado muy bien u.u Igual, ojala les guste y creo que habran muchas más. Por favor, escriban reviews para tener su opinión. Gracias por leer y nos vemos,

**Kmy42**


End file.
